


Forever After Was Mine

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Sans ages faster than the human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You finally found your soulmate, and now you could embrace your forever after with the love of your life.





	Forever After Was Mine

He was ancient when you met him, and he had warned you of it with that salacious grin he always wore. 

_ “Lil thing like you likes a dirty old man like me? You’ll get the neighbors a gossiping.” _

Oh, you always laughed it off. Every time it would come up when you were both downing shots at the bar, or whenever you both were playing video games until the crack of dawn, or when he would plow into you with all the vigor of a college frat boy on your kitchen counter. His words were little more than a poorly timed joke that got you to roll your eyes.

He was banged up for sure though. His left eye socket had cracks running around it, and one of his teeth had been knocked out and replaced with a gold one. Whenever he held your hand as he lead you through his dark corridors you could feel pits in his fingers that were too deep and cut against your own soft flesh. After a wild romp in your sheets, when the moon bathed you both in the quiet silver, you would find chipped ribs against your cheek and dust clinging to your back and thighs where he had touched you most. Even your mouth was left with a gritty taste that exploded with cherries and something smokey.

Little signs and warnings you had laughed off at. After all, Sans was a Monster and were magic. Sans was a daily fixture in your everyday life. Sans was…

He was the love of your life.

And now as you watched him in that silent room you wished you had listened to his very first warning. His hands were folded over his ribs, sockets shut, and his soul hardly pulsing in the dim light of the hospital. He looked so much like a corpse, that you half expected to find a coffin in place of a hospital bed if you dared to blink or look away from your suffering soulmate.

How in the hell did it even get to this? You were still so young! You had so much life left to live, and now the love of your life-! 

You felt your lungs burn as you pressed your head on your soulmate’s sternum, desperately wishing to hear the familiar thrumming of his soul and magic coursing through his bones. It was so low now, closer to static than the strong sound you had listened to for the ten years of your life. 

“Sans, I’m so scared.” You whispered out into the room, hoping that at least his soul could hear your words. “I love you so much. I don’t know what I’ll do without your jokes, or you helping me budget, or washing the dishes because you know I hate doing them.”

Your hands knotted up in the thin beige hospital gown. It was an utter disgrace for the skeleton who did his damndest to put on layers to look big. Now he was so small, almost being able to sit in your arms comfortably. 

“I’m so tired, Sans. I don’t-” You jerked your head back, eyes wide and mouth tasting far too sweet and with a hint of smoke that made your heart squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to Disaster Bisexual recommending something like this an age and a half ago. You can thank them for this. XD
> 
> Want to know more happy writings? Then follow my Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
